Krieg Inrokana
Biography Early Life (10 BBY–8 ABY) Krieg Inrokana was born in 10 BBY deep in the mountains on Corellia; a land full of crystal lakes, majestic mountains, green trees, rolling fields, and pleasurable temperatures. His family taught him many things about the world, and though there is much progress in it to always keep the beauty. His parents, Julia and Victor Inrokana, were keen to teach him the ways of nature and how to handle himself. Victor Inrokana had been friends with Danik Kreldin in school, but has kept that point very quiet. Nonetheless, they both taught him about chivalry, honor, and order. The galaxy was a chaotic place; it is our place to make order and bring light to the darkness. That was daily life in his household; there were constant debates about war being politics by other means, the rules of war, and the necessities of having to go to war. Growing up in this household Krieg was able to also pursue what he enjoyed doing the most - flying. As a small child he used to be utterly fascinated with all sorts of ships and vessels. Eventually he was able to go to the pod races, accompanied by his father where he dreamed to be one of them. Their lifestyle of living in the mountains and the raging war was not very conducive to this however, so the young Krieg was only able to spend many hours in simulators. When he did get to race he was with the best; there was no doubt he could have become one of the best racers on Corellia if it were not for the one fateful day in 6 ABY. Riot on Coruscant in 6 ABY A riot had broken out near the starting point to the racetrack; Krieg and his father were caught in the middle of it. The dispute was over whether Corellia should be a part of the New Republic or the Empire, and from what Krieg say the pro-republic group had started the whole thing. They were witness to nearly 275 deaths, and they could do nothing to stop it. His father condemned the incident and used it as an example for their family’s belief in order, which now meant something to Krieg. This event stunned Krieg, and for two years thereafter he did not fly; instead he devoted all his time to study and physical strengthening. It wasn’t until he was eighteen that his parents recommended him to go to the Imperial Academy on Corellia, where he could fly and be able to bring order to the galaxy. This was, in his opinion, the only way he could prevent such an incident from occurring ever again. He did not agree with the Empire’s entire doctrine, but he knew from what his parents taught him the only way to change something was to become a part of it. Academy Years (8 ABY–13 ABY) Being accepted to the prestigious star fighter command academy, Krieg quickly set out to excel during his five years there. His scores were among the best of all the students, as everything they learned here pertained to star fighters and piloting. In his fifth and final year there he entered into the flight portion where he was trained in various training craft, and yet again he excelled. With this completed, he was assigned to the Dauntless in Lightning squadron to be a TIE Interceptor pilot. First Assignment (13 ABY–14 ABY) His first combat was seen in the role of Lightning 4, a TIE Interceptor, where rebel forces attacked the Imperial task force around Corellia. Not long after this engagement, he was involved in another battle where rebel forces ambushed the Dauntless and Conqueror near Corellia. This took the task force to neutral Etti IV, where he made a new friend on the station there, Kyrie Shadona. Unbeknownst to him at the time she was a rebel officer. It wasn’t until the fates of battle during the rebel attack on Imperial forces where her ship blew and her escape pod was recovered by Imperial forces did he find out. Being held prisoner, he was able to meet her a few times, but was questioned about his motives. Aldo during the battle he found himself tackled in a tractor beam and was attacked by several enemy fighters. With his training and skill he was able to pull free just before becoming space dust. In a series of events Krieg found Kyrie had mysteriously disappeared. This would mark the end of the Second Battle of Etti IV, and to which the awards ceremony held on Selene would have him finding himself with many new medals and awards, including a promotion to Lieutenant JG. Not long after this high command switched all the Lightning Squadron pilots over to War Shrike Squadron. This was a marked improvement and a step up for the pilots as they were recieving TIE Interceptor Mk II's, which had the additional shields on them. They also began training in Scimitar Assault Bombers for the upcoming battle at Cochran. Early Career (14 ABY) Battle of O'paal His commander Lieutenant Seifer Wolf transferred to War Shrike Squadron and was in charge of training all the pilots to their new status. Also during this time Krieg was selected to be the Executive officer (XO) for the squadron. During the training phase Krieg was assigned a Weapons Systems Officer (WSO), Blitz, while flying in a Scimitar Assault Bomber. The two became quite the pair and were known to be rather aggressive at their flying techniques. The Dauntless during this time was stationed in O'Paal to protect the Orbital Station Guardian while the rest of the fleet went out on maneuvers in preparation for the assault of Cochran. The New Republic launched their attack upon the station at this time, leading to the Battle of O'paal where Krieg valiantly attempted to defend the station from attack. Being outnumbered their efforts managed to save the Dauntless but not the Orbital station. Rescue of Danik Kreldin It wasn't long after this battle that Danik Kreldin went missing, and Imperial Inteligence was able to find out that he had been captured. During the Rescue of Danik Kreldin Krieg was flying with Blitz in a Scimitar Assault Bomber and landed on Tatooine to assist. During the battle they encountered the Jedi Johanna who deceived Tanis Cadell, a stormtrooper, who attempted to stop Imperial forces. With no other choice Krieg fired upon the rogue stormtrooper, missing. Tanis, however, did not miss and gave Krieg serious injuries. Dr. Caiton stepped in, and with superior medical techniques was able to stabilize Krieg and eventually completely heal his wounds. The rescue was a success, with Blitz stepping in for Krieg. Second Battle of Cochran After recovering, Krieg was fit to fly for the Second Battle of Cochran. During the first half of the battle he was flying in War Shrike II, where he accumulated several kills and was able to defend the Scimitar Bombers. Later in the battle, he joined with Blitz once again in their bomber, Darksword II. They were able to take out the remaining enemy craft and fight off New Republic relief forces. Coming Unglued Between the several battles against the New Republic and the encounter with the Jedi on Tatooine, Krieg was getting rather angry at the ignorance, or at least what he thought, of the New Republic. Johanna wasn't the only Jedi he met, and on a short leave to Coruscant he spoke with Ai'kani, another Jedi. Trying to get a better feel for the war between the Empire and the New Republic about the order of the Galaxy and what he felt was why either faction existed. The Empire, to Krieg, was a way of Order, providing protection to its citizens and keeping law and order was superior to the New Republic who could not maintain order with their timid policies. True, he did not agree with the methods often employed by the Empire to seek order, he still supported it as the methods of the New Republic were too weak to even fend off the Empire, let alone its own citizens. Ai'kani threw his notion of order back into his face and telling him that the Empire needed to be destroyed and that no order in the New Republic was better than having order in a civilized society. After this meeting it rather put Krieg over the edge, and in meeting with Jal'Dana Rall on Selene he almost came unglued. Selene Day His meeting with Jal'Dana Rall changed him somewhat, and with a new vigor he realized that the Empire, though brutal, did give order and structure to a chaotic galaxy. The New Republic, he concluded, did not know what order and structure they would give the galaxy and in not knowing such hurt the galaxy more than they helped it. He did agree more with some of the New Republic approaches, but he could not ever see himself supporting a waffling organization. Soon the Selene Day games were being held, and he signed up to participate in the Selene Day Space Race. During the race he took an early lead, but soon fell behind. After hitting the Star Destroyer on the course, he lost a lot of distance from the lead craft. Entering the mock Death Star at full speed he couldn't keep control and crashed, but was able to take third place in the race. Current Status (15 ABY–Present) Grand Admiral's Quest / War Tactics School Upon the personal request of Grand Admiral Danik Kreldin, Krieg was brought along to recover an artifact of great importance to Danik. Along with Antoine Dareus, a fellow starfighter pilot and Wescal Cantrell, a Mandalorian Supersoldier, they stormed the Throne Room on Coruscant. Retrieving the artifact, they left by jumping on a waiting transport. Their endeavor then lead them to the Valley of the Damned on Ord Trasi. He volunteered to stay outside the temple they encountered with a squad of soldiers until the Grand Admiral and his team returned. At the outset of the operation he was selected to attend War Tactics School; this was also due to his command and strategic use of stormtroopers. His month long schooling taught him about new fighter tactics and a new strategy the Empire wanted to employ: A surgical strike package employing maximum firepower with minimum manpower. This new training would allow Krieg the opportunity to train new pilots and ground forces the leading edge in Imperial tactics. Rescue of Captain Caiton Coming back to War Shrike squadron as an attached pilot from War Tactics School, he quickly fell back into pace with being a fighter pilot. His additional duty of training commenced for the squadron aboard the ''Broadsword''. What was unusual this time was the presence of the newly formed Black Squadron (not to be confused with the Black Stars Squadron alongside the Shrikes. While an instructor, he resumed his duties as the XO of War Shrike Squadron. Shortly thereafter, Captain Caiton was kidnapped; Krieg assumed command of War Shrike squadron temporarily while their commander was on other assignments. The Broadsword went on recon work around the planet Dac in the Calamari system. Gathering data there, the War Shrikes along with the Black Squadron determined that Captain Caiton was taken to Coruscant aboard the [[NRSD Reprisal|NRSD Reprisal]]. For the battle at Coruscant to retrieve Captain Caiton, Krieg developed the actual war plan used against the New Republic. He lead War Shrike squadron into the heat of the battle; however, the New Republic did not respond to Black Squadron's or the Broadsword's attacks on their flanks. Instead a full out prejudiced assault was unleased upon the War Shrikes. The 12 fighters were quickly outnumbered by 2 full X-Wing squadrons, 1 A-Wing squadron, 1 Patrol of 4 X-Wings and an A-Wing, and further A-Wings in reserve. In their valliant attempts to stay alive and stave off the multiple missile waves they were able to take down over a full squadron of enemy craft; however, the price was great. Black squadron attempted to rescue the War Shrikes, but could not arrive in time. Only four craft survived the attack and were all severely damaged. The strike team to rescue Captain Caiton was successful and departed in a shuttle allowing the Broadsword and the Prowler time to move in to the rescue. As the last craft to be recovered by the Broadsword, Krieg was badly hit taking out his shield generator and severing the right wing. He was able to make the flight deck at the expense of his other wing while the rest of his craft impacted with two fighters on the main deck. Recent Activites Since the rescue of Captain Caiton and his crash landing afterward, Krieg has been recovering from minor injuries. He's been assigned to review and revise contingency battle plans for future battles, and analyse the blockade's strengths and weaknesses. Personal File Promotions *8 ABY - Received appointment to the Imerial Naval Academy; Rank: Cadet *13 ABY - Commissioned from the Imperial Naval Academy; Rank: Ensign *14 ABY - Promotion During awards ceremony at the conclusion of The Second Battle of Etti IV; Rank: Lieutenant JG *14 ABY - Promotion at the conclusion of The Second Battle of Cochran; Rank: Lieutenant Medals and Awards See Krieg's Military Awards. Battle History *The Second Battle of Etti IV *The Battle of O'paal *The Second Battle of Cochran RP Logs *Coming unglued - Krieg starts to break under the pressure. *Selene Day Space Race - During the space races at the Selene Day games, Krieg has an unfortunate accident while trying to complete the course. *Rescue of Danik Kreldin - Imperial Forces execute an operation to save Danik Kreldin, and in the process get entangled with a Jedi. Krieg shoots Tanis, a stormtrooper who is under the influence of the Jedi. *Imperial Raid on Coruscant - Krieg assists Grand Admiral Danik Kreldin in a raid to retrieve an artifact. OOC Info Krieg joined the MUSH on December 14, 2005. He joined the Imperial Navy, and is a starfighter pilot. He's served in Lightning Squadron, and then War Shrike squadron, becoming the XO for the War Shrikes. Imperial Dress Uniform Guidelines Inrokana, Krieg Inrokana, Krieg